It's Only A Nightmare
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: "You are what you eat..." Oocness Crack


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "You are what you eat..." Oocness Crack

**It's Only A Nightmare**

Shizuru pushed her ice hime to the bed placing a loving kiss on her lips. Natsuki's hands straight away rose to her head; fingers tangling in her lovely brunette stands as the kiss deepened. First thing was first; getting Natsuki out of her riding suit. The student president didn't break the kiss to unzipping the sexy leather outfit.

Pushing the unwanted garment down past her shoulders. An action that only made the biker smile into the kiss; wiggling under her body in anticipation of what pleasure is to come soon. Her lover was in such a rush this time; The Kyoto woman wasn't in the mood for teasing foreplay this night. The green eyed girl pulled her lover closer to her body feeling her hardening nipples press into the silky material of her shirt.

Untangling her fingers from the chestnut tresses she grabbed the hem of the older woman's shirt. The kiss was then broken so the top could be removed. Once off, another passionate kiss started in its place. Without wasting another second Natsuki unhook the white lace bra and tossed it off the bed. The older woman pressed her larger chest into her lover's smaller ones.

The dark haired woman disconnected the kiss to let out a pleasurable hum. Skin to skin contact was the best. "Let me hear your voice." She commanded softly kissing her way down the rebel's neck.

Her lips formed suction over Natsuki's pulse point. This action brought a gasp of air. Hickys and other forms of love bites was the council member favorite part of sex. It was the only visible part of love making that let others know Natsuki was hers and only hers. Though she often went to extreme lengths to hide the kiss marks. For instance, wearing a scarf in the middle of a heat wave.

Satisfied with the mark she left on her flawless skin, the tawny haired girl kissed down to her breasts. "Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered in her husky voice with half-lidded, dazed eyes. "More…" Grinning the taller woman used the tips of her fingers to flick over her pink nubs. She tweaked and pinched them softly while pressing butterfly kissing to her neck.

"Don't tease…"

"Tell me what you want."

Natsuki moaned out through her flushed embarrassed face. "Suck them…My nipples…" One of the delinquent's arms covered her eyes while the other grabbed onto the bed sheets. The tan haired woman licked her lips before diving down and attacking her lips to one of them.

Natsuki's breath hitched in her throat as her lover created a light suction on her breast. Gentle she racked her teeth over the nub and pulled with her mouth. With a small pop the nipple slipped out of her suction jiggled then returned to its original shape. The ruby eyed woman then moved to the other pebble and sucked. Then something happened a squirt of something entered her mouth.

'Wait…'

'What's this…?'

'This can't be what I think it is…!'

"…!" The student president jumped from the bed and spit out what was in her mouth. The biker lifted her head in confusion. "What's wrong Shizuru?" She saw the horrified look on the crimson eye woman's face.

"You! How! How did something like this happen!" The ebony haired girl cocked her head in confusion. Shizuru pointed to her chest were a drop of white condiment was excreting from the nipple.

"My precious Natsuki, there is mayo…." She fell to her knees her nails digging into the carpet. "You've turned into a humanoid mass of mayonnaise!"

"So? What's the problem?" The younger girl asked innocently pushing away the rest of her bike suit.

The Kyoto woman shot up; she was sweating heavenly with her hair plastered to her face. She looked over at her lover who was sleeping peacefully. Throwing the blankets from their bodies she violently grabbed Natsuki's breast and massaged them roughly. The abusive action made the younger girl awaken quickly. "Shizuru what are you do-!" Her words were cut off when she attached her mouth to the brunette's breast.

The tea addict sucked hard making sure nothing came out. "Stop!" The ice hime pushed her lover away and covered her chest with her hands. "What's wrong with you? I still hurt from last night's activities so I don't enjoy waking up that way." She caressed her nipple and sore breast easing the pain that was just inflicted.

"I had a bad dream."

"Again?"

"This one was slightly different." With a sigh she told her mayo lover her dream who just laughed at her.

"That's a nightmare?" The older woman frowned. "This dream was funnier than the other dreams you were having."

"Natsuki any normal person would agree with me that all my dreams that involve mayonnaise are scary." The nightmare before this: Shizuru gives birth to two twins one Little Natsuki and one Little Shizuru. Little Natsuki always had to be feed with the right side while Little Shizuru got the left. Needless to say the right spewed mayo while the other side spewed normal breast milk.

"I don't know Shizuru, I mean; I think that's pretty hot. I'd love to get my mayo supply from your breasts. Plus, think of the money we'd save." She joked innocently at the frowning red eyed woman.

'Was that really a complement?'

"And then think what would happen if you got your tea supply from mine."

"!" Her eyes instantly widened at the possibility. She didn't even notice that a blush entered her own cheeks. However, a small noticeable gasped did escaped her throat making the other girl smirk.

"What are you think about Shizuru?" It was a rhetorical question so she didn't need to get an answer.

The forest green eyed woman yawned breaking the tea drinker from her perverted thoughts. "Anyway, it's just a dream, something that will never happen so go back to bed. I think we both will have good dreams from now on." Nodding in agreement the tawny haired woman settled back down wrapping her arms around the biker pulling her close. Sleep came easy to the both students.

Nevertheless, from that night on mayonnaises was band from the house and the only time Natsuki would see it was during her dreams. And those dreams were normally erotic in nature...

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway he's a 'what if' question, what do you think Shizuru would do if Natsuki dispensed mayo from her breasts? Lol R to be on the safe side since I wasn't sure if this needed a lactation warning. I know there are some pansies on this site. Review xD


End file.
